Princess Tenma of the Mochi Kingdom
by Izumi Saru
Summary: The princess is born! What kind of challenge will the princess face? Love? Family? A sequel of 'Love At First Sight'. A little bit of TaiTen?


Hello~ I'm back because it's summer vacation! Do you miss me? Lol! Sorry if the concept is weird or maybe cannot understand~

Actually, this is really about the princess but on the latter part... I think my brain wants a little bit so romance so yeah. I'm very sorry if the end is super lame and horrible! I am so sorry! I'm still trying my best!

Yosh! With out further ado... Please enjoy! XD (Sorry for my spellings, grammars and ideas~ :3)

* * *

The king is now waiting impatiently outside the room. His navy blue hair is a mess and his face is cannot be describe.

He sat on a chair and sighed. "I hope my queen is okay." He shut his eyes and waited.

One hour has passed and a wavy greyish brown haired man came out of the room. The king stood up and walked to him.

"Is she okay?" The king asked with a worried look on his face. The man nodded.

"Yes, your highness. The queen is okay."

The king smiled. "Thank God."

The man bowed. "I'll be going now."

The king nodded. "Yes and thank you, Doctor Shindou." Shindou smiled and left.

The king looked at the door. _I hope the child is healthy. _He turned the knob and went inside.

The king spotted a long brown haired woman, sitting on the bed. He smiled and went closer. The woman is carrying a baby who has a brown hair and white towel covering the baby.

The king sat beside the woman. "How's the baby, Kinako?"

Kinako smiled as she saw her king excited to see the baby. "Here." She let the king carried the baby. The king feels happy.

"Hello." The king greeted his baby. Kinako giggled. "What should we name her, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke looked at her. "The baby is a girl?" Kinako nodded. Kyousuke looked at the baby and smiled. "Tenma."

"What a beautiful name." The maids came in and smiled. Kyousuke smiled back. "Thank you." He stood up.

"From now on, Tenma will be the new princess of the Mochi Kingdom." The maids clapped their hands.

"All hail Princess Tenma." Kyousuke smiled and let Kinako carried Tenma.

"Welcome to this world, Tenma." Both of them said and pecked a kiss on their daughter's forehead. A smile formed on Tenma's lips.

* * *

Three years passed…

A three year old brown haired girl is running around the castle.

"Young mistress! Please stop!" The maids shouted as they chased the little girl.

"Never!" The little girl continued to run. The maids stopped running and sighed. "Not this again."

* * *

The little girl is now in the Royal Garden, looking for someone.

"Otou-san!~" She called.

"Tenma?" She heard someone calling her.

She turned around to see a long brown haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

Tenma smiled and hugged the woman. "Oka-san!" Kinako giggled and carried her.

"Looking for your father?" Kinako asked and Tenma nodded happily. "Hai~ I want to see otou-san sword fighting!" Tenma raised both of her arms.

Kinako giggled. "Okay."

The two walked at the widest part of the Royal Garden. They saw Kyousuke practicing his sword skills. Tenma smiled.

"Go otou-san!" Tenma distracted Kyousuke's concentration and Kinako saw this.

"Sorry Kyousuke." Kyousuke shook his head and walked closer to them.

"That's okay." He looked at Tenma. "I see trouble again." Tenma pouted.

"I want to see otou-san sword fighting~" Kyousuke chuckled and carried her.

"Do you want to be like me someday?" Kyosuke asked and Tenma's eyes glitters.

"Hai! Hai! I want to sword fight like otou-san!~" Tenma said happily and Kyousuke smiled.

"Okay. Okay." He putted Tenma down and kneeled down. "I'll teach you when you grow up, okay?" Kyousuke said and Tenma jumped for joy.

"Yey! Otou-san will teach me! Otou-san will teach me! I will be the best sword fighter princess ever!~" Tenma ran to the castle while her parents chuckled.

"Kinda reminded me of someone." Kyousuke said and Kinako blushed.

"S-shut up!" Kyousuke chuckled and hold Kinako's hand. "Let's go." Kinako smiled and nodded.

* * *

Nine years has passed and the princess grew into a beautiful young lady. Her long brown hair is tied into a high ponytail and her blue metallic eyes are sharp like her father's.

The princess is now having her sword fighting training but her 'teacher' is different.

"Ah! You're getting good at this, Tenma!" A man with a similar hairstyle to Kyousuke swept his sword high.

Tenma jumped backward, holding her sword and smiled. "Arigatou, Yuuichi-ojisan!"

Yuuichi sighed and wiped off his sweats on his forehead. "Phew! That was an intense training! Do you feel tired, Tenma?"

Tenma shook her head. "No!" She smiled.

"Eh? Why?" Yuuichi asked.

"Because she's already used to it, Yuuichi-san."

The two of them heard someone. They turned around to see Kinako. Tenma smiled.

"Hi oka-san!" Tenma ran to her mother. Kinako smiled.

"How was your training?"

"It was awesome, oka-san!"

Yuuichi smiled at the two and walked closer to them. "Kinako, where's Kyousuke?"

"Oh. Kyousuke is waiting for us. Lunch is ready though."

"Eh!? The training is over!?" Tenma whined.

"Yes. You and your father will go to the village today, remember?" Kinako smiled. Tenma thought for a while.

"Mm… Oh yeah. I almost forgot!" Tenma exclaimed and starch her head. "Gomenasai…"

Kinako giggled and smiled. "That's okay. Come on. The two of you might be hungry now."

Tenma eyes glitters and looked at Yuuichi. "Race you to the castle, Yuuichi-ojisan?" Tenma asked and Kinako sighed. _Not this again._

Yuuichi grinned and ran. Tenma blinked. "E-eh!? That's not fair, Yuuichi-ojisan!" Tenma shouted as she ran after Yuuichi.

Kinako sweat dropped as she watched the two running. She sighed. "Those two."

* * *

At the castle…

"First!" Tenma chimed as she ran behind her father. "Ha! I win Yuuichi-ojisan~"

Yuuichi stopped for a while and sat on a chair. "You're… so… fast… Tenma." Yuuichi said as he try to catch his breath. Tenma smiled.

Kinako came in and walked closer to Yuuichi. "Are you okay, Yuuichi-san?"

Yuuichi smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"Nii-san." Kyousuke walked closer to Yuuichi. "Sorry."

Yuuichi looked at him and smiled. "Don't feel bad, Kyousuke. Be happy that you have an energetic daughter. This is really special!"

Kyouske smiled. "Thanks."

Kinako smiled at the two brothers and looked at Tenma. "Tenma." She called.

Tenma looked at her. "Yes oka-san?"

"Go to your room and change. We will wait you here."

Tenma nodded. "Hai!" She ran up the stairs. Many maids greeted her and she greeted them back.

When she arrived to her room, she looked at the mirror. She's wearing a white polo, black pants and black shoes. Her sword is behind her and her hair is tied into a high ponytail.

She giggled. "I look like a dude." She turned her gaze to her cabinet. She opened it.

"Mm… What to wear. What to wear." She said while scanning her cabinet.

* * *

At the Royal Dining Hall, the three persons are waiting for the princess.

Kyousuke is in the middle, Kinako on his right and Yuuichi on his left. Kinako sighed.

"I think I should fetch her." When Kinako is going to stand up, Tenma came.

Tenma is wearing a beautiful red dress and red glass slippers. Her hair is still tied up and a tiara on top of her head.

"Sorry for the wait." Tenma apologized and sat on her chair beside Kinako.

Yuuichi smiled. "You look beautiful, Tenma." Tenma smiled. "Arigatou."

They began eating.

"Nii-san, how's the Dark Kingdom doing?" Kyousuke asked.

"Mm…?" Yuuichi drunk his water. "It's great! My wife is really supporting me." Yuuichi smiled and Kyousuke smiled back.

"I'm glad."

* * *

After lunch…

"Bye Yuuichi-ojisan! See you next time!" Tenma bid farewell to her uncle.

Yuuichi is now waving goodbye to them while his horse is walking back to the Dark Kingdom.

Kyousuke smiled. "Bye nii-san. Come again."

* * *

At the village, Kyouske and Tenma are walking. Many people are looking at them and Tenma is starting to feel scared.

"Otou-san? Why are we here again?" Tenma asked.

"To know the village that you are the princess of this kingdom." Kyousuke answered with a smile on his face. "So, don't feel sacred. You will be the next queen."

Tenma pouted. "It depends if someone wants to be my king."

Kyousuke chuckled. "Don't worry. Just be patient my child." Tenma sighed. "Fine~"

The two continued to walk until they stopped at the middle of the village. The villagers are looking at them.

_Eh? What's going on? _Tenma thought.

Kyousuke looked around. "My people." He started. "I would like to introduce my twelve year old daughter, Tenma, the princess of the Mochi Kingdom." Tenma flinched.

The villagers clapped their hands with joy and smile on their faces. Tenma blushed. _What should I do?_

Tenma looked around and gulped. _Here goes nothing. _She smiled and waved to the villagers. "Hi~"

The villagers clapped harder. "The princess is so kawaii~" Tenma blushed harder. _Eh? I'm kawaii?_

Kyousuke smiled at the reaction of his daughter. "Please treat her as you treat me and my queen."

"Yes your highness." The villagers said and bowed.

Tenma smiled. _I feel so belong! _At the corner of her eyes, she saw an orange haired boy. _Mm…? _She turned around and her eyes widen.

The boy noticed her and smiled. "Hi." Tenma feels something hot on her cheeks. "H-hi…"

Tenma is still looking at the boy and the boy is still looking at her with a smile on his face. _W-what is this feeling?_

* * *

"Oka-san!" Kinako flinched. "Tenma?"

Tenma hugged her tightly. Kinako smiled. "Is something a matter?" She asked as she patted Tenma's head.

Tenma looked at her with a blush on her face. "Well." She started. "Remember that otou-san and I went to the village today? Well, I kinda saw something."

Kinako tilted her head. "Mm…? What is it?"

Tenma looked nervous. "I… I…" She gulped. "I think I saw the man of my life!"

Kinako blinked. "Eh? Really? That's good!"

Tenma blinked twice. "Eh? You're not mad?"

Kinako shook her head. "Of course not." She smiled. "You kinda reminded me of myself."

"Eh? Really?"

Kinako nodded. "Yup. I'm in love with your father when I first met him." She blushed as she remembers it. "Anyway, go upstairs and take a rest. You will have another training tomorrow morning."

Tenma frowned. "Hai…" She marched up to her room.

In her room, she cannot sleep. When she closed her eyes, she imagined the boy she just saw. His sun-like orange hair and dull blue eyes. Tenma wants to see it one more time.

She looked at the time. 10 pm. She covered her face with a pillow and tried to sleep.

* * *

4 in the morning, Tenma woke up and walked to her balcony. The sun is still not shining and Tenma smiled. _Before the sun is rising, I must prepare myself._

Tenma walked to her cabinet and dressed herself. She will wear her 'dude-like' clothes.

After dressing, she tied her hair and put her sword behind her. "Mm… What else?" Tenma asked to herself and looked around. She spotted a small bag. She took it and put some gold in it. _Maybe I will need it._

She putted her bag around her waist and looked at the mirror. _Yosh. _She looked at the clock. 5 am. The maids are still a sleep. They will start working at 6.

Tenma opened the door and quietly went down and went outside the house.

* * *

6 am, Tenma is in the village. The villagers are opening their shops. Tenma looked amazed. _Wow._

While Tenma is walking, far from her distance, a certain boy is looking at her. _Mm…? Is that the princess?_ The boy looked closely to her and his eyes widen. _Yes it is! But why is the princess here? _He raised her eye brow and sighed. _Never mind._

Tenma stopped walking at a shop and looked at it. _What is this?_

"May I help you?" Tenma flinched and looked at her left. Her eyes widen. _T-that's him!_

The orange boy smiled. "You have a beautiful sword you got there. May I look at it?"

Tenma tilted her head. "Oh. My sword." She took her sword behind her and lent it to him. "H-here."

The boy took it and looked at it. "Oh. It has some damage. May I repair it?"

Tenma slightly blushed. "Yes please."

The boy smiled. "Follow me." He guided Tenma inside the shop.

He putted his goggles. He turned on a switch and he started repairing the sword.

Tenma eyes widen of what she saw. "So, you're a blacksmith?" Tenma asked.

The boy nodded, still doing his job. "Yup. I'm just an assistant here. My grandpa owns this shop."

"Oh…" Tenma fiddled her fingers. "W-what's your name?"

"Taiyou. Amemiya Taiyou." He said as he raised the sword high. "There. It's done!"

Tenma smiled. "Arigatou, Taiyou-kun." When Tenma is going to take the sword, Taiyou raised it higher.

"Wait. Before I give this to you, I need to ask you a question?"

Tenma blinked. "A question? Sure. What is it?"

"Why is a princess doing here?"

Tenma flinched. "Um… Eh… I don't know what you're talking about."

Taiyou narrowed his eye brow. "Princess Tenma."

Tenma sighed. "Fine. Fine. You win just give me my sword back!"

Taiyou chuckled and gave her the sword. "Here. You're cute."

Tenma take it with a blush on her face. "I-I am not cute!"

Taiyou chuckled. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Tenma shivered and looked at the ground, hiding her face. "I… I want to see you."

…

…

…

…

…

Tenma's POV

There! There! I say it! Wah! Now, he will think that I'm a weirdo.

What kind of princess am I? I'm in love with one of my people or something like that. Wah! I feel really embarrass for myself! Why can't I fell in love with a prince!? Ugh!

I am still here at Taiyou-kun's grandfather shop, hiding my face in front of him.

I really hope that things will work out.

* * *

Silence has filled the atmosphere. I cannot see if Taiyou-kun is still in front of me or what because I am covering my face using my wind-like bangs.

I really wanted to see his reaction but I can't. I'm… too… shy… Wah!

I just hope that heaven will take me now.

* * *

A minute has passed and I'm still like this! I feel sleepy though.

All of a sudden, I feel something on my lips. _What is it?_ I raised my head and I see Taiyou-kun kissing me!

Wah! What is this!? What is the meaning of this!?

My head said that I should step away to end the kiss but my body said no. Wah! This is hard!

When I feel that Taiyou-kun's hands are around my waist, pulling me closer, I don't know what to do! I am just standing here, doing nothing!

Taiyou-kun parted away and smiled. "You like me, do you?"

"Of course she does!"

I turned my gaze to the entrance of the shop. I saw my parents! Wah! I'm doomed!

I pushed Taiyou-kun lightly and dusted myself. "O-oka-san! O-otou-san!" _I feel really embarrass for myself now._

My parents looked at me and smiled. "Having fun?"

I blushed. "Oka-san! Otou-san!" I heard Taiyou-kun chuckled. I turned my gaze to him. "What's so funny?"

"You look cute!" He simply replied and I blushed. _I am not cute!_

I heard my oka-san giggled. "Is this the person you like, Tenma?"

I super blushed. "O-oka-san!" _Wah! This is too much!_

Oka-san giggled again. "How kawaii~" She turned her gaze to otou-san. "Kyousuke?"

Otou-san nodded and looked at Taiyou-kun. "Taiyou, right?"

"Yes your highness."

"Would you like to be my daughter's king?"

"Yes."

_Eh!? _I feel that my eyes are so wide!

"Okay." Otou-san turned his gaze to me. I shivered. "I told you that be patient."

I looked away with a blush on my cheeks. "Hmph!" I feel something around my waist.

"You're so kawaii, Tenma-chan~"

"S-stop it!"

Laughter has heard inside the shop and I'm glad that I have a happy ending like oka-san.

* * *

See? I told you that the last part is super lame and horrible... *heavy sigh* I will never be good at writing! T^T

Anyway, I notice that this is the first TaiTen English Fanfic? Am I right? Because when I checked there's none so this will the first? Lol... I don't know!

Yosh! Will write soon~ Review? :3


End file.
